peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pig's Big 78 2003
January 01 January 2003 *The Be Bop Boys: Fat Boy Part 1 (Unknown) 02 January 2003 *Big Bill & His Chicago Five: I’m Gonna Move To The Outskirts Of Town (Columbia) 07 January 2003 *The Dutchess: John Peel Rag (Decca) 08 January 2003 *Seven Hot Air Men: Low Down Rhythm (Columbia) 09 January 2003 *Joe Venuti: Hell's Bells and Hallelujah (Regal Zonophone) 14 January 2003 *Billy Danvers: Kiss Me (Broadcast Records) 15 January 2003 *Ronnie Ronalde - I Found My Love in Vienna (Columbia) 16 January 2003 *George Formby Sr: Don't Fall Out With Your Husband 21 January 2003 *Tracklisting not yet available 22 January 2003 *??? 23 January 2003 *Geraldo And The Savoy Hotel Orchestra: It's Foolish But It's Fun 28 January 2003 *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: Black Out (Vocalion) 29 January 2003 *Tom Jones and his Orchestra - 'By The Sleepy Lagoon' (Decca) 30 January 2003 *Bill Snyder: Bewitched (Parlophone) February 04 February 2003 *Harry James & His Orchestra: My Melancholy Baby (a foxtrot) (Parlophone) 05 February 2003 *Vocal Duet: Excelsior (Part One) (Edison Bell) 06 February 2003 *Artie Shaw and his Orchestra: Rose Room- a foxtrot (His Masters Voice) 11 February 2003 *Harry James & His Orchestra: Record Session 12 February 2003 *Doris Day & Frankie Laine: Sugarbush (Columbia) 13 February 2003 *Artie Shaw: In The Still Of The Night 18 February 2003 *Carmen Cavallaro: Polonaise (Brunswick) 19 February 2003 *Artie Shaw & His Gramercy Five: My Blue Heaven (His Master’s Voice) 20 February 2003 *Winifred Atwell & Her Piano: Cross Hands Boogie 25 February 2003 *Ambrose: I'll Never Have to Dream Again (Regal Zonophone) March 04 March 2003 *Primo Scala's Accordeon Band: Me And The Old Folks At Home 05 March 2003 *Anglo-Persians: I Bring A Love Song (From Silent Film 'Viennese Nights') (Brunswick) 06 March 2003 *Rosemary Clooney (with Buddy Cole & His Orchestra): Hey There (Columbia) 11 March 2003 *Vaughn Monroe: Red Roses For A Blue Lady (His Masters Voice) 12 March 2003 *Harry James: Get Happy (Columbia) 13 March 2003 *No Pig's Big 78. Confusion with mini-disc. See date page. 18 March 2003 *Bill Johnson with musical accompliment directed by Ronnie Milne: What Is A Horse (Decca) 19 March 2003 *??? 20 March 2003 *Benny Goodman Sextet: Lullaby of the Leaves (Columbia) 25 March 2003 *Ken Griffin: Sentimental Journey (Broadcast) 26 March 2003 *Sir Hubert Pym At The Pianoforte: I Wanna Say Hello (London) - idea of Pig's Big 78 album suggested for first time 27 March 2003 *Jack Simpson & His Sextette - 'The Boogie Woogie Piggy' (Rex Records) April 01 April 2003 *Joe Daniels & His Hot Shots: Manhattan Maroomba (Parlophone) 02 April 2003 *Maestro Paul Laval - Shoemaker's Holiday (His Masters Voice) 03 April 2003 *Dr Henry Levine & His Barefoot Dixieland Philharmonic - Basin Street Blues (His Masters Voice) 08 April 2003 *Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra: Smoke Gets In Your Eyes (His Masters Voice) 09 April 2003 *The Merry Macs: Ma, He's Makin' Eyes At Me 10 April 2003 *Elias & His Zig-Zag Jive Flutes: Tom Hark 15 April 2003 *Pee Wee King & His Golden West Cowboys: Slow Coach (His Masters Voice) 16 April 2003 *Jimmy Lunceford; Rock It For Me (Parlophone) 17 April 2003 *City Slickers - 'Black Bottom' (Decca) 22 April 2003 *Guy Mitchell - 'The Roving Kind' (Columbia) 23 April 2003 *Spike Jones and His City Slickers: The Charleston (His Masters Voice) 24 April 2003 *Bunk Johnson & His New Orleans Jazz Band: Darktown Strutters Ball (His Masters Voice) 29 April 2003 *George Formby - 'In My Little Snapshot' (Regal Zonophone) 30 April 2003 *Doris Day & The Four Lads - 'The Second Star to the Right' (Columbia) May 01 May 2003 *Duke Ellington: The Minor Goes Muggin’ 06 May 2003 *Chris Hall with Orchestral Accompaniment: The Song of the Thrush (Edison Bell Winner) 07 May 2003 *Carroll Gibbons: I'm Stepping Out With A Memory Tonight (Columbia) 08 May 2003 *No Pig's Big 78 - "a bit difficult to do mechanically, but they'll be back next week for sure." 13 May 2003 *The Peerless Orchestra: "Quaker Girl" Lancers (Figure 5) (Zonophone) 14 May 2003 *Ambrose: Moonlight Becomes You (Decca) 15 May 2003 *Charlie Parker: Stupendous (Parlophone) 20 May 2003 *Jack Hylton: Steppin' Out (His Masters Voice) 21 May 2003 *Fred Douglas (baritone): Mr Waterhouse's House (Regal) 22 May 2003 *Eddie Grossbart & His Ambassadors Club Band: Betty Co-Ed 27 May 2003 *Signor M. Tapiero & Orchestra: Aide de Camp March (Winner) 28 May 2003 *The Savoy Havana Band: Valencia (His Masters Voice) 29 May 2003 *Dinah Shore & Orchestra - 'Somebody Loves Me' (His Masters Voice) June 03 June 2003 *Joytones: All My Love Belongs To You (Rama) 04 June 2003 *Primo Scala's Accoridan Band: Isle Of Capri (Rex) 05 June 2003 *Carroll Gibbons & The Savoy Hotel Orpheans: Turn Your Money In Your Pocket (His Master's Voice) 10 June 2003 *The Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over (repeat due to Sheila's absence from Peel Acres) 11 June 2003 *Jimmy Yancey: Yancey Stomp 12 June 2003 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: Danube Waves (Parlophone) 17 June 2002 *Joe Venuti: Hell's Bells And Hallelujah (Regal Zonophone) 18 June 2003 *Triumph Dance Orchestra: Blue Bird Waltz (Currys) 19 June 2003 *Primo Scala’s Accordeon Band: Somewhere in the Blue Ridge Mountains (Rex Records) 24 June 2003 *Sid Roy: Laugh Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Eclipse) 25 June 2003 *Talbot O’Farrell: Love Letters In The Sand (Eclipse) 26 June 2003 *The Dixieland Jazz Group: Beale Street Blues (His Masters Voice) July 01 July 2003 *Nat Lewis: Button Up Your Overcoat (Broadcast) 02 July 2003 *Harry Bidgood and His Broadcasters: Rag Doll (Broadcast) 03 July 2003 *Billy Desmond with Bidgood's Broadcasters: I Kiss Your Hand, Madame (Broadcast) 08 July 2003 *The Original Havana Band: Chloe (Broadcast) 09 July 2003 *Bidgood’s Broadcasters: Jericho (Syncopation) (Chappell) 10 July 2002 *Alfredo & HIs Band: My Song Of The Nile (from the film 'Paris Sights') 15 July 2003 *Primo Scala’s Accordeon Band: The Man on the Flying Trapeze (Rex) 16 July 2003 *Chris Hall: Beautiful Bird, Sing On 17 July 2003 *Doris Day: Second Star To The Right (Columbia) 22 July 2003 *The Ambassadors Twelve: I Only Hear The Echo (Eclipse) 23 July 2002 *Leslie Sarony: 'Ice Cream' 24 July 2003 *Florrie Forde: He Loved Her. Who Did? He Did. Where? (Edison Bell Radio) 29 July 2003 *Leslie Sarony: The Sexton Tolled The Bell (Eclipse) 30 July 2003 *Blue Jays: You’ve Brought A New Kind of Blue (Edison Bell) 31 July 2003 *Alfredo & His Band: Mean to Me (Foxtrot) August 05 August 2003-14 August 2003 *Peel on holiday 19 August 2003 *Jack Hylton: You’re Blasé (Decca) 20 August 2003 *Lew Stone: Let’s Put Out The Lights and Go To Sleep (Decca) 21 August 2003 *Andrews Sisters: Beer Barrel Polka (Brunswick) 26 August 2003 *Eddie Peabody: St. Louis Blues(Columbia) 27 August 2003 *Sol Hoopii: Aloha Beloved (Regal-Zonophone) 28 August 2003 *Helen, Louise & Frank Ferara: Palakiko Blues (Columbia) September 02 September 2003 *No Pig's Big 78? 03 September 2003 *Mr Billy Williams: John Put Your Trousers On (Zonophone) 04 September 2003 *No Pig's Big 78. Peel still in London as was too tired to return to Peel Acres. 09 September 2003 *The Andrews Sisters: Tica-Ti, Tica-Ta (Brunswick) 10 September 2003 *Leroy Anderson: Last of Summer (Decca) 11 September 2003 *Ronnie Ronalde: In A Monastery Garden 16 September 2003 *Bill Haley & His Comets: Teenagers Mother (Brunswick) 17 September 2003 *Azuly Blanco Marimba Band Of Guatemala: Juarez Avenue (Columbia) 18 September 2003 *The Alpine Yodelling Choir: Song Of The Emmenthaler Valley (Regal Records) 23 September 2003 *Henry Hall & His Gleneagles Hotel Band: Coming Thru The Rye (Panachoid) 24 September 2003 *Charlie Kunz of the Casino Club Orchestra: The Kunz Melody (Sterno) 25 September 2003 *The Four Bright Sparks: That Night In Venice 30 September 2003 *Ambrose & His Orchestra: For The Sake of the Days Gone By (His Masters Voice) October 01 October 2003 *Duke Ellington: Dreamy Blues (Brunswick) 02 October 2003 *Bing Crosby: What Do I Care, It's Home (Brunswick) 07 October 2003 *No Pig's Big 78: Peel forgot to do one, as he admitted two days later 08 October 2003 *Chris Hall with Harry Hudson’s Melody Men: Sittin’ On A Five-Barred Gate (Decca) 09 October 2003 *Be-Bop Boys: Fatboy (Part One) (Savoy Records) 14 October 2003 *Broadcast Talkie Boys: Kings Of Jazz (Broadcast) 15 October 2003 *The Howard McGhee Orchestra feat Sonny Criss: Jeronimo Part 4 (Bop Features) 16 October 2003 *Pete Johnson & Albert Ammons: Cuttin’ The Boogie(His Masters Voice) 21 October 2003 *Jimmy Noone's New Orleans Band: The Blues Jumped A Rabbit (Parlophone) 22 October 2003 *Paul Whiteman: Jeepers Creepers (Brunswick) 23 October 2003 *The Knickerbockers: The Kinkajon (London) 28 October 2003 *No Pig's Big 78. One Live show from Brighton 29 October 2003 *No Pig's Big 78. One Live show from Brighton 30 October 2003 *No Pig's Big 78. One Live show from Brighton November 04 November 2003 *Piccadilly Revels Band: Just A Memory (Columbia) 05 November 2003 *No Pig's Big 78. Sheila hadn't felt well and none were recorded. 06 November 2003 *The Royal Military Band – Dan Cupid 11 November 2003 *Les Compagnons De La Chanson: The Three Bells (Columbia) 12 November 2003 *Lew Stone and The Monseigneur Band: Leave the Pretty Girls Alone 13 November 2003 *The Mills Bros.: Caravan (Brunswick) 18 November 2003 *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: Live & Love Tonight 19 November 2003 *James Lovell: There’s Plenty Room for a Girl (Exo) 20 November 2003 *Sol Hoopii: Ten Tiny Toes 25 November 2003 *Red Norvo Orchestra with Mildred Bailey : I Was Doing All Right (Brunswick) 26 November 2003 *Tommy Dorsey Orchestra: The Big Dipper (RCA-Victor) 27 November 2003 *Sandy Powell: Sandy the Doctor (Brunswick) December 02 December 2003 *Phil Cardew and his Corn Husker: Arkansaw Traveler (Parlophone) 03 December 2003 *Sol K. Bright and His Hollywaiians: Heatwave 04 December 2003 *Patti Page: Cross Over the Bridge (Mercury) 09 December 2003 *Jimmy Rodgers: Away Out On The Mountain (Zonophone) 10 December 2003 *No Pig's Big 78 11 December 2003 *Billy Williams: Where Does Daddy Go (Zonophone) 16 December 2003 *Red Norvo Orchestra with Mildred Bailey: The Weekend Of A Private Secretary (Vocalion) 17 December 2003 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: Deep Purple 18 December 2003 *Bidgood’s Dance Band: Misery Farm (Unison Records) 23 December 2003 *Mr H. Lambton: A Christmas Ghost Story (10") (Zonophone/Twin) Category:Pig's Big 78